Sairui U
by Meteor Beat
Summary: Ranma is getting used to her link with Ryoga, now both try to have a little time as a 'normal couple' in a date on Tanabata, kinda fluffy. two part. Nether-Worlds universe. Sequel of One Last Roar


_Heere we are, the first chapter of the two-part sequel of One Last Roar, and this has to be with the Nether-World story-arc I created some time ago, thanks for all the reviews and comments you guys have gave me, really really thank you, but for now you have a new part in this strange world, hope you guys like it, and here we go._

_**Disclaimer: I'm not the owner of this characters, but at least I am the owner of The Nether Worlds.**  
_

**Sairui U**

It has been raining, no wonder I guess since it is the raining season; it has been like that for several days and with rain it comes even worst trouble for the people living in this part of Japan; is funny, once upon a time where I was still a child I loved the rain, I could be hours in whatever place we where at the time and watch how the drops of water came down to earth, it seemed so soothing when I was younger, but like everything on my past it changed to the worst.

Rain is still there in my life once again and water will always be a factor in everything I do; sometimes I feel like a character of a manga, but one gets to live with it, I had to after years of nothing but weird things happening around.

Rain, water, such an amazing thing keeping us alive and making our life a constant change, literally with us; I hope every time that I go out that rain won't appear but I know that those things will never be on my side and that everything will turn into chaos.

-----

Since I have memory I know almost nothing of celebrations and traditions, the way my father made me live left everything outside martial arts a blank, I saw the kids going here and there with great smiles on their faces and I asked myself when I was going to be like that, not that I was going to say anything about it to pops, he would have said that it was unmanly to think like that and to suck it up, not that I listen to him now anyway.

There is specially one thing I want to do, something I want to see now that I'm in Nerima; is not a great thing, but I have read about it and found it… well, fun; it has been one other time that I went to a festival, but even then I had to think about my own trouble and I remember almost nothing from that time, except that I acquired a new technique; but just once, I want to go to one when nothing is wrong, where there is no martial artist, just to live like someone normal, try to pretend at least.

A celebration in July 7, the Tanabata, the two lovers that are only capable of seeing each other for one day, but if there is rain that night then they won't be able to see each other and they'll have to wait for another year, Sairui U.

In some way, it reminds me a little of my life; the good things in it are the ones who only come once a year, there is always so many chaos, everything falling apart in my life, battles, girls saying they are going to marry without even asking for my opinion, and maybe, just maybe I can find some peace, maybe just for this night.

It has been so weird now, always here and there, running and fighting, that for some time I have been waiting for a rest, for an exit door of everything that makes my life a complete nightmare from time to time, but I never thought the door was going to be like this; I still don't know if to feel angry or happy about it, but I know that this time I feel peace, I feel complete knowing that we share this, and I… I feel happy, truly happy although I'm sure the me before all this would feel nauseous and will run for the hills like if he was being chased by a horde of cats, bad image, I don't want to think in those fur balls right now.

Whoever knew me before all this would have found strange my attitude, but I believe it was some of his own soul in my own that made my heart open up more, not to let things bottle up, the same time my own made him relax a bit more, two different views, two extreme ways finally finding the center, so fitting I suppose that it makes me think of it as a strange part of destiny; my arrogance and ego, his stubbornness and anger, everything blurring now once the over the top attitudes disappeared, or were toned down a little bit.

This is the perfect opportunity for the both of us, to just enjoy the night, if everything goes well which practically never happens; pops is getting a little more suspicious with the way Akane and I talk, my own mother is also asking more about my life, I hope she is not thinking about the whole seppuku thing, but fortunately she is not pushing the wedding like the last time, although I'm sure it was pops and Tendo-san the responsible ones for that.

Life is starting to change after being immobile for very long, all that was needed was a simple roar, one last roar and the world was upside down; Akane has been keeping an eye open to help me if I need it, and I'm… grateful, we have now a real friendship, no awkward feelings or not knowing what to say except fighting like in the past, the whole romantic tension disappeared like fog, not sure how to feel about it, maybe Ryoga was right about commenting I was taking Akane for granted, he was right I suppose; to hear she had let me go, that she was stepping aside for both of us had come as a surprise, she seems more relaxed, not getting angry or things like that, we don't fight… as much as before, I suppose that's something that will never change with us, we really like to say the thing we don't mean.

Watching everyone I ask myself what the hell I was doing? I'm really selfish, so full of myself, no wonder I never got along with people, not even Ukyo, she only hanged out with me because she was looking at me as the perfect husband, like hell I am, I don't even understand how she got that image, I'm such an idiot with things like that, I suck at being manly, I just overreact with it, following pops steps, and THAT is a very bad idea, I guess they just saw how good I was at martial arts and that's it.

I can't be romantic, I ain't sweet, I cannot even compliment well, oh sure, I am an expert lying just to get out of a bad situation, but when I have to tell the truth I completely shut down, my brain fails and I just say the first lie I could, no wonder I got so many mallet hits, bokkens, buckets, tables, rocks, statues and whatever was close to Akane.

Even as a girl, with that hit in the head accident, I was just simply a caricature, even then I exaggerated even if I don't remember exactly what happened but I have some flashes of that moment and Akane's words, guess I was holding so strong to the so called manly image that something like that was supposed to happen sooner or later.

Is almost time for the show, the skies are slightly orange on the horizon and I need to be prepared; of course, I could go in my usual red Chinese silk shirt and blue pants but then what will be the point? I don't want to go as myself, that's the point, I don't want to go as the usual me, the one who was all macho, annoying, selfish and all those stupid things, I want to go as someone else, heck, I could even go as Ranko, I'm pretty sure Mom would love to hear it but it will hurt to lie more.

For this day I'll have to prepare myself, the kimono I choused for this day is entirely new, Mom gave me this one to wear on an important day, she will have a seizure if she finds out that the tomboy girl she is trying to make more feminine is in fact her 'manly' son, that in itself is quite ironic, I'm sure Ryoga will laugh at it; just thinking about him makes me reach out at the link we have, doesn't matter where I can feel it.

Somewhere outside is the other half of this link, a powerful pull, a beacon of sorts for him I'm sure; is like a blanket of security and warmness filling her body, maybe it was one of the reasons I never fought against it; the first time I felt so relaxed and complete in years.

Shaking myself form the rather cozy feeling of the link my eyes settled into the deep blue kimono with red-pink sakura petals pattern on it in my futon; I'm quite sure pops and Mom are in the Nerima ward festival for the first time in years, I'm grateful for that, not only they will get some happiness tonight but also take them out my back for a little bit.

Akane, Nabiki and Kasumi went with them while Tendo-san I'm sure went to visit his wife's grave so there is no one tonight in the house, the only problem will be the usual rivals and fiancée mess I always get myself into; dressing myself into the almost alien robes I look into the full length mirror in Akane's room, once I untangle my hair from the usual pigtail I could barely recognize the girl in front of me.

Once again I wonder about this, is this the right thing to do? Why do I dress like this? Because I lo… I love him, I know it is true, there is no denying it, I didn't the first night, but I still wonder about how I look, maybe I should change, go as myself and all that… no, said we were going to go to the Tanabata as a pair, it would be a real date, and to be a real date it is supposed to be a boy and a girl, and if he is the boy, then… then I will be the girl, that's how it is supposed to be isn't it? I mean, I have a girl's body.

Whatever, I'm just wasting time, with those last thoughts I wander outside the house looking at every direction, now that I'm sure no one is looking, no amazons lurking, no Kuno family member and no fiancée I begin what could be a real night, hope so, please Kami just let us have this.

-----

_A/N: Here we go, the first part is over; the idea of this sequel came after watching Sister Princess Re Pure, specially the small after episode of Haruka; maybe some of you will have some complaints about ranma's vison of dating and all that, but try to remember that he was raised by Genma, of course he is gonna have some trouble in that area, but most of those things will be seen in the next chapter, hope you guys like it, see ya soon boys and girls._


End file.
